


Hell for Leather

by aishahiwatari



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting & bruises, D/s elements, Dirty Talk, I love rare pairings, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Probably deserves the M rating now, Rimming, Seriously these guys never stop, deep-throating, tony swears sometimes, yes you read that correctly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishahiwatari/pseuds/aishahiwatari
Summary: When Tony is framed for various criminal offences, he needs a lawyer. Together, they catch the one who framed him.





	1. Chapter 1

Thankfully, Tony had been released on bail pending further investigation. He couldn’t help but feel Pepper had given her input there. He was not likely to flourish in a prison environment. Even a few hours in a cell had been more than enough.

Also thankfully, he was back in the Tower and fresh out of the shower when his new lawyer arrived. A lawyer who had been informed on no uncertain terms that Tony had no intention of pleading guilty to the alleged offence. Because he was innocent, no matter what the footage at HAMMER Industries had shown, no matter how much that man had looked like him. No matter how many workstations had been fried with some sort of electrical pulse. If the circumstances had been very different, Tony would have congratulated the culprit. Shaken his hand. As it was, he was pretty much screwed.

“Boss-” FRIDAY began, as Tony’s elevator door opened and he did a double-take at the man who emerged into the room.

“Mute,” he said, because a disembodied voice was the last thing he needed at that moment. It tended to freak people out. “Hi there.”

“Mr Stark. My name is Matt Murdock. I’ll be your lawyer.”

“Well, that’s a good start.” Tony shrugged, a little too taken aback by the man’s gorgeous features to think too hard about the other things he should have noticed, “You’ve seen all the evidence and you’re still willing to talk to me. Uhh- that is-”

For fuck’s sake, the guy was blind, he hadn’t seen anything! Tony’s mouth was easily as much of a curse as a blessing. Honestly, he was supposed to be a genius. He already sounded like anything but. Frankly he was amazed he hadn’t started giggling like a schoolgirl.

“I understand what you mean,” Matt assured him with a lopsided smile despite Tony’s complete lack of tact. “I believe you’re innocent.”

Well, that was unlikely.

“Sure you do.” Tony surreptitiously waved a hand, brought up a screen of search results and perused them quickly. Matt Murdock had a reputation for taking on hopeless cases and proving them innocent. He was perfect. And probably a pretty good lawyer, too. Maybe he wasn’t just some desperate law student who thought he’d get a few bucks out of the story.

“You think there’s another reason I’m here?”

God, his voice held confidence. Like he hardly even wanted the job, like it didn’t matter if Tony hired him or not. Tony smirked. He knew how to play the game, too. “Well it can’t be my dashing good looks.”

Matt’s head tilted, his version of giving Tony a searching stare, he supposed, “I wasn’t always blind, Mr Stark. I know you’re an attractive man. I have no interest in your virtue. Just your innocence.”

“How’d it happen?”

Yeah, Tony was just giving up on being the disarming gorgeous, confident one in the conversation. He was just going to get down to business. Skip the games.

“If I answer your question, will you answer one of mine?” Matt asked, then.

Okay, just one game, “Maybe.”

“It was a chemical accident. The news story’s on google, if you’re interested.”

“I don’t use google.”

Tony saw Matt’s lip twitch at the lie in his peripheral vision as he scanned through the search results FRIDAY had thrown up for him. The news story read like more of a superhero backstory than a simple accident, and Tony waved a hand to save it for later.

“Who do you think did it?” Matt asked.

“I don’t know.”

Matt’s lip twitched again, “You do.”

Tony took a few steps towards him, knew that Matt knew, that he felt him or sensed him somehow. He wondered just how much his other senses were heightened to compensate, how differently he would react to all the terrible, wonderful things Tony was thinking about doing to him. Still, he couldn’t give too much away.

“The gorgeous, smouldering look work on many of your clients?”

“That’s two questions.”

“That’s not an answer.”

Matt sighed. “Are you always this contrary with people who are trying to help you?”

“Yes.” That one was easy. Matt’s lip still twitched, even though that time it had been the truth.

“I live in Hell's Kitchen, I graduated summa cum laude from Columbia and I help people because otherwise the guilt is unbearable.”

Tony set his jaw. He was losing whatever game they were playing, somehow felt like he was giving more away even though he wasn’t the one speaking. Still, that little spiel earned an answer of his own, to that very first question.

“Loki.”

“Why?”

“It’s what he does.” Tony sighed, “Basically all he does.”

It was the only explanation he’d been able to come up with, while sat in his cell. The Asgardian’s timely escape from whoever confinement he’d been held in was too much of a coincidence to ignore. Tony knew he should be grateful, almost, that Loki seemed to have graduated from murdering large numbers of people to just messing with him. Maybe trying to get him imprisoned for some sort of corporate espionage, as though he wanted anything Hammer had come up with. That was just insulting.

“Where is he now?”

Oh, right. Matt was his lawyer. Solving a case. No matter how much Tony imagined that he was being given fuck-me eyes from behind dark glasses.

“Asgard, probably. Do you get your shirts tailored?”

“No. What does he gain from this?”

Tony wasn’t convinced he was imagining it. He stepped closer again, saw Matt’s posture relax a little rather than tense and risked a feral grin that couldn’t be seen, “His brother’s attention, mostly. I’m just collateral. Take off your glasses?”

“Not really a question.” But Matt stepped forwards too.

“Do it anyway.” Tony’s voice came out a little breathless, because Matt already was. His eyes were a lovely hazel colour, and he meticulously folded his glasses to place them in the inside pocket of his jacket before beginning to slide that back over his shoulders too.

“You know this will have no impact on how I manage your case.”

The case could wait.

“Then why not do it?”

If Tony had been less distracted, he might have noticed Matt’s unerring accuracy as he threw his jacket over the back of a nearby chair. As it was, they scarcely had to move to meet in the middle. Matt tasted like good coffee and licked his way into Tony’s mouth with a sort of ferocious tenderness. His lips were so soft but he bit at Tony’s when challenged for dominance even as he curled his fingers around the back of Tony’s head, threaded in his hair and just held him.

Tony was happy enough to let him win there, his hands exploring. Matt’s body was slim but hard, lined with incongruous muscle and- _oh, yes_. Tony pulled his shirt out from his pants to touch underneath and felt the raised ridges of abs ripple beneath his fingers. He grabbed Matt’s belt and pulled him close, so they were chest to chest, hot and solid and he hadn’t realised he was being walked backwards until he hit the wall with a huff of breath Matt swallowed, refusing to relinquish his mouth even for a moment.

There was an embarrassing whimper that may have started deep in Tony’s throat as he was consumed, lost for a couple of breaths he didn’t remember taking. He was drowning, surrounded by this crackling energy storm of a man, a man who kept up with his verbal sparring and his mental leaps effortlessly and only seemed to desire him more for it. It seemed like nothing short of a miracle.

His hands had been fumbling meaninglessly at Matt’s clothing but with a growl he regained some control, found buttons and with dexterity that surprised even him, managed to slip a few of them through the holes. Matt released his hair - _no, he had liked that_ \- to assist with the top ones. Probably would have been a dead giveaway if he’d left the building with buttons ripped off. He was far too professional for that.

Tony snorted then gasped as Matt pulled back with his bottom lip trapped between his teeth, releasing him at the last possible moment to pull Tony’s T-shirt over his head. It might bruise. Tony wondered at Matt’s apparent desire to claim him when he couldn’t see any of the results.

Maybe he could feel them though. His lip felt hot and tender as Matt kissed him more gently, his thumb tracing the skin below Tony’s ear and making him shiver helplessly.

“You do this with all your clients?” He breathed into Matt’s mouth and promptly cursed himself for his mind, kicking in the instant things slowed down enough for him to overthink.

“I have never done this with a client.” Matt dipped his head to lick at the sweat gathering on Tony’s neck, lingering on his pulse point and making him feel simultaneously endangered and aroused, “But I can’t usually feel how much they want me from across the room.”

“You can-” even Tony’s mind short-circuited for a minute when faced with that, “Fuck, that’s hot.”

Matt let out a long, almost-moan of a breath against his throat. He grazed his teeth along Tony’s jaw before pressing him into another kiss, slow and deep.

“You were practically vibrating with need,” Matt murmured amidst swipes of his tongue, “And I could smell you. Perfectly clean, until I walked in.”

“What do I smell like?” Tony had to know, and Matt paused, drawing back just the slightest distance to breathe and smile lazily.

“Engine oil. Metal. Ozone. Coffee.”

Tony kissed him once, mostly just taking in his features, memorising the moment, “And you?”

“Paper and printer ink. Tea.” Matt bit his own lip for a change, somewhat sheepish, before his smile spread into a wicked grin, “Leather.”

“I need you inside me right now.”

Tony’s words left him in a rush, probably barely made sense before his mouth was back on Matt’s, the barest clash of teeth -shit- before he took Matt’s hand and pulled him towards the bedroom. They were going to have so much fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These boys are way too impulsive to get any work done. They have a dynamic that’s super fun to write.
> 
> From the tags, obviously there is more of this coming. I just love attention and thought I’d dash this out before work.
> 
> Challenged myself to write (almost) as much kissing as plot so... let me know how that went!


	2. Chapter 2

“So he can shapeshift?” Matt asked Tony later, stretching long and languid, catlike and utterly gorgeous. They had both dozed a little, having temporarily exhausted one another, still tangled in each other's arms for a while and Matt hadn’t yet lost the relaxed torpor of his afterglow.

Tony had looked up from his tablet to watch for a long moment before he realised there had been a question, “What? Oh, yeah.”

“How do you know I’m not him?”

“Just do.” Tony shrugged, because of course it wasn’t as though it had never crossed his mind. Everything crossed his mind but it wasn’t really Loki’s style, he knew. He wanted all the credit possible for his ridiculous machinations. He tapped the side of his forehead despite the fact he knew Matt couldn’t see it, still getting used to the sensation of not being watched. “Genius, remember. And what would he gain?”

“Maybe it’s your attention he’s after.”

Only Matt could make such a wicked comment and matching smile seem soft.

Tony wrinkled his nose, “Well that’s a whole new level of terrifying. The Asgardian version of pulling pigtails.”

“And even if we capture him there’s no guarantee he’ll prove your innocence.”

“Capture him?” Tony stared, then abruptly shook his head, “Wait, we? Are you insane?”

“It has been said.” The muscles in Matt’s shoulders shifted wonderfully as he shrugged. Tony almost wished he was an artist, hoped Friday had received his signals to shift the video recording into the highest definition. He could look back with far more detail than any artwork.

Matt’s voice took on a slightly darker tone then, though, “Although not as insane as the man I’ll send after him.”

With a few taps, Tony had FRIDAY trace the text Matt had sent from the bathroom earlier when they had taken a little break between rounds. He had been attempting to offer some privacy, but that little comment made it too difficult to resist poking around a little. Unfortunately, the number came back to an untraceable prepaid cell and the response to Matt’s quick blast of information about Loki had just been a mess of emojis. FRIDAY got to work on some more in-depth checks while Tony set the tablet aside.

“And then what? You’ll put him in prison?” He didn’t mean to sound so challenging but the concept was frankly ridiculous, “SHIELD can’t hold him. Even Asgard can’t hold him.”

“Can’t, or won’t?” Matt was happy to challenge him right back though. His frown was adorable.

“Does it matter? He’s a God.” Tony lowered his voice as Matt flinched a little at that, made an effort and spoke more gently, “I have accepted that he’s basically going to be a pain in my ass for the rest of my life.”

Matt was thoughtful for a moment, his posture relaxing back into the bed where it had been tense before as he resigned himself. “So we get you off this, and wait for the next time.”

Tony just blinked for a moment, “I’m sorry, I entirely stopped listening when you mentioned getting me off.”

“It’s probably best that we get to know each other well,” Matt conceded, reaching for Tony to pull him down on top of him, “In case he attempts to come between us.”

“Gross.” Tony wrinkled his nose at the unintended more literal image even as he buried his face in Matt’s neck, blissfully unaware that even the sudden close proximity couldn’t hide the way his heart beat a little faster to expose his lie. It gave Matt something to think about, although of course any useful conclusions would have to wait. It wasn’t every day he got to savour the press of a hot, solid body against his without having to fight for his life.

 

The next time Tony was arrested, they didn’t release him quite so quickly. They did at least keep him in a interview room until his lawyer could be contacted, rather than throwing him straight in a cell.

The man who walked through the door, though, wasn’t Matt.

“Who are you?” Tony asked, already on guard even as his logical mind kicked in. The man in front of him was young and effortlessly disarming. He wore a suit. He was neither overly attractive nor unattractive, maybe slightly overweight but calm and confident as he set his case down on the table and pulled out a file.

“Foggy Nelson. Friend of Matt’s. He’s- uhh. Otherwise engaged. They’re not ready to charge you with anything anyway, so all you need is somebody to argue for your bail. I can handle that, don't worry.”

“So you’re a lawyer.”

“I am. Not quite as self-sacrificing as Matt but a little more capable of keeping to a normal schedule.”

He spoke of Matt fondly and Tony wished he could get a grasp on why that made him bristle. Matt was his lawyer. They had shared one fantastic night plus a long morning of hot and steamy sex but there had been no promise of anything more. As much as he had wanted there to be, he hadn’t quite managed to say the words. Instead, he had let Matt walk out the door he had just had him pinned against, a last attempt to memorise how he tasted.

“Where is he?” Tony had to know. It couldn’t be that Matt was avoiding him, could it? He had thought they were getting along, that they could continue working together even if it didn’t amount to anything more than that. Their conversations had been easy and free-flowing, practically easy. Tony didn't get that too often.

“Church.”

Well, at least it was Sunday. So a tiny chance he wasn’t being rejected outright. Although Matt hadn’t exactly seemed like the religious type. Anyway, he’d been thinking about the best way to deal with his situation. He needed a safe place to hide for a while, until he could come up with a solution. He had his tablet and a connection to FRIDAY, although technically he had not been allowed either. And there were a selection of armed guards right outside the door.

“I don’t want bail. I’m safer here.”

Foggy had a nice, friendly laugh that made Tony feel a little better about the fact that it was directed at him, “Than with Matt? I doubt it.”

“I don’t want to drag him into this.” Tony tried instead. Surely as Matt’s friend, Foggy - _which could not be his real name_ \- had to understand the desire to protect him, vulnerable as he was.

“Well, maybe he’s the one who can drag you out of it. Now, they won’t bail you to Avengers Tower or, and I quote, ’ _Any residence where the networks and electronics are controlled solely or in part by any employee, stakeholder or Artificial Intelligence creation of Stark Industries_ ’. It doesn’t leave you many options. Matt said you can stay with him. I’d take him up on it.”

“Would you?”

Foggy just looked at him for a moment, coolly assessing before he rolled his eyes with a groan, “Oh, God, he slept with you. He is the worst lawyer.”

Somehow he was still fond. What sort of relationship did he and Matt have, that he knew him so well but could discuss his sex life so casually?

“I’ll arrange your bail,” Foggy pressed on, mildly exasperated but mostly amused, clearly long-suffering, “Then we’ll take a cab.”

How was this bail thing still progressing without any input from Tony at all? Was that how people felt when they talked to him but he was so confident he knew better than they did? When had the tables turned?

Had Foggy said _we_?

“You’re coming with me? I don’t need babysitting.”

“No, but you do need to abide by the conditions of your bail. You’re not to be unaccompanied in public. Be grateful I convinced them not to put you on house arrest and tag you, since you’ve already demonstrated the pointlessness of technological measures.”

Tony had certainly done just that. He had been on camera in a workshop at Stark Industries during the entirety of the last crime he was alleged to have committed, a theoretically airtight alibi until the prosecution attempted to argue that he could have tampered with the system. Neither the barrister nor the judge had appreciated his argument that, if he could so proficiently tamper with camera systems, he would have just deleted the footage of him committing the crime. That was around the time his first lawyer had quit. Weird coincidence.

“Christ.” He put his head in his hands. The whole situation was just so fucked.

“Yeah, probably try and avoid blaspheming around Matt. He hates it.”

Thanks for the advice, Matt’s colleague, friend and very possibly ex-boyfriend. Did that mean he really was in church?

 

“This isn’t his apartment.” Tony noticed straight away, when he and Foggy made their way into the building. It was a soulless block, completely unremarkable from outside, everything inside squared off and matt white or a sort of distressed copper. It felt as though it smelled like a hospital, clinical and sterile.

“He’s borrowing a friend’s.” Foggy led them into the lift, where he pressed the button for the penthouse apartment, “It’s more secure.”

Clearly. When they reached the top floor through some sort of reinforced door Tony took a critical look around, “Who the hell-” and then he stopped, because he was trying, he really was. “Who’s his friend? One of the Kardashians?”

That triggered a whole-hearted laugh, “She will hate that you said that.”

“Then she needs to fire her decorator.”

“That, she would probably enjoy.” Foggy was still smiling when he barely raised his voice to call, “Matt?”

“Foggy.” Matt emerged from one of the upstairs rooms, still in pants and a shirt but with his collar unbuttoned and no jacket in sight. Tony’s cock twitched, some sort of Pavlovian response and thought he saw a flash of something in Matt’s otherwise friendly smile. “Did everything go smoothly?”

“Just fine,” Tony answered, glared as Foggy rolled his eyes, “Your friend here was most helpful.”

“And your client was snarky and a little jealous.” Foggy grinned brightly back, waved a hand to Matt in a habit that he had clearly not been able to shake, “I’ll catch you later, honey!”

Foggy turned to leave, had clearly not known Matt for long enough or had known him for far too long, because the beaming grin he received in return was truly something to behold. Tony thought it might actually have taken his breath away for a moment and it hadn’t even been directed at him.

“Thank you, Foggy.” Matt trailed his finger along the silver bannister as he descended the stairs. Disability had never looked so sexy. Vaguely, Tony was aware he was staring as the elevator door slid closed behind him. There was a panel on the wall containing an abbreviated set of controls Matt ran his fingers over before selecting a button so a metal door slid closed between them and the elevator. Touch screens were probably really unhelpful for him. Tony should consider that when he was developing his newest software.

“Are you alright?” Matt was frowning at him. Right. He wasn’t entirely used to Tony’s little tangents and his silence must have been disconcerting.

“You were at church?”

Tony hadn’t meant to sound accusatory, like some sort of jealous partner and he was proving Foggy’s point, damnit, but he had been imprisoned and he did not take well to being confined or to being abandoned by the man he was paying to rescue him from such confinement.

“It’s Sunday. Day of rest.”

“Tell that to Loki,” Tony growled, only to be met with Matt’s soft smile.

“If it helps, my guy is closer to tracking him after this little stunt.”

“Your guy?”

Oh for fucks sake, he was getting worse. Although it appeared to be working. Matt’s tongue traced his bottom lip and Tony’s eyes followed it the whole way.

“You are jealous. Come to bed with me?”

Oh Holy Jesus fucking Christ Tony was grateful for his entire life in that it had led to that moment. He wanted so badly just to crash into Matt’s arms and kiss him until neither of them could stand it any more. Still. He had been in Police custody for hours and he smelled like sweat and despair.

“Shower first,” he compromised, and Matt nodded.

“Don’t take too long.”

 

They were in bed hours later, Matt stretched out on his front with his arms wrapped around a pillow and Tony tracing meaningless patterns and formulae on his back. If he had been a cat, he would have been purring.

Tony’s hand stilled, resting strong and warm on the small of his back before he spoke, “How did you get your scars?”

“How did you get yours?”

Matt had only meant it to show how reluctant he was to share the account of a traumatic experience. Of course he had noticed the mess of scar tissue across Tony’s chest. But he valued his own privacy and was happy to extend the same courtesy to a man he knew would have plenty of secrets. But after a brief moment where he was a little worried Tony would descend into a full-blown panic attack, his heart rate soaring and breathing coming less easily, he got his answer.

“Afghanistan. Courtesy of Stark Industries weaponry and heart surgery by the man who saved my life.”

Not quite an answer, but enough to merit something similar of his own.

“There was a man… with a knife.” Yeah, that sounded better than a murderous ninja working with a psychopathic property tycoon. “I shouldn't have challenged him. But I couldn't let him hurt anyone else.”

He could sense Tony’s frown. “Not your average defensive wounds.”

“I box.” Matt smiled into his pillow, stretched his arms out above his head to revel in Tony’s helpless staring at the way his muscles shifted before he rolled over to face him. “Don't tell me you hadn't noticed.”

“We should spar sometime.”

They really shouldn't. Not properly. But Tony’s fingers were trailing up Matt’s stomach and he could see the appeal of an adrenaline-fuelled, preferably shirtless roll-around on a mat. Unable to resist, Matt lifted his chin in challenge.

“Why, you enjoy being beaten?”

Tony snorted, “I enjoy shattering people's delusions.”

“I can’t believe-” Matt reached for Tony’s face, pulled him up to kiss him, suck on his bottom lip, “- you'd hit a blind man.”

“Can’t believe you'd fight one with a heart condition.” Tony’s murmur was sultry and sexy, although he yelped in surprise when Matt put him on his back, ground his hips down and kissed the resultant groan from his mouth.

“I’d do far worse than that. Unless you want me to stop?”

Tony’s response was distinctly non-verbal, but the meaning was clear.

 

“What did the toaster ever do to you?” Matt asked for possibly the first time in his life when he walked into the kitchen in the morning, still a little unsteady with sleep and his nose full of the scent of burning toast and electrical components. In the kitchen, Tony was sat in the middle of the floor surrounded by tiny flashes of metal. If Matt had been less gifted in his other senses, it would have been a minefield for him. As it was, he steered clear, sitting on the floor across from Tony and leaning back against the counter.

“I was bored.”

Matt sighed, “Pepper should be sending some standalone tech over for you this morning.”

Tony froze. Maybe it would have gone unnoticed with anybody else. Clearly he thought Matt wouldn’t notice the way he had all-but stopped breathing even as his heart rate sky-rocketed. But Matt was privy to a lot of things that wouldn’t usually have been shared and he didn’t always know if he should risk acknowledging them. In the end, Tony’s tight, raw tone was enough to feasibly tip him off.

“You spoke to Pepper?”

“I called your office to arrange having any urgent work sent over. She was the one who called me back.”

“She arrange your pay check too?”

The bitterness in his tone caught Matt by surprise for a moment. He tilted his head, frowning, “At my usual rate. On the condition I let you offer whatever gratuity you deemed appropriate once the case was over. You know, people don’t generally tip their lawyers.”

“Must be why I get through so many of them.”

“No comment.” Matt attempted to lighten the mood.

It didn't work. Tony set his jaw instead, a clear challenge, “Isn’t that my line?”

Matt frowned, a little sad. He hadn't wanted to cause conflict. “It hasn’t been so far,” he reminded Tony, who sagged a little. “Why now?”

The sounds and smells of tinkering. Matt didn’t know if Tony had found a soldering iron or somehow built his own, but he could tell his hands were shaking. Eventually, he spoke.

“I don’t like you going over my head.”

“You were in a cell.” Matt tried his best to be gentle, not to put the force behind the words that a big part of him wanted to. He had to explain. “My priority was getting you out.”

“Even if I would rather have stayed in there?”

“It’s my job to take a step back. Think about the big picture. I’m sorry if I hurt you.”

“You didn’t- damnit!”

“Fire extinguisher’s by the door.”

Tony paused to give him a strange look through the relatively low flames he had just created, but got up anyway. He returned a moment later to spray carbon dioxide on what remained of the toaster, set the extinguisher down with a resonating clunk then opened all the windows.

“How did you know that?” He asked, leaning against the opposite counter to Matt. The burn on his hand was superficial and Matt was grateful. Tony’s hands were everything, and not just for the genuine pleasure of his own selfish purposes.

“Walked into it earlier.”

Tony might have been a genius but Matt had a lop-sided, sheepish smile that could melt even the coldest heart and a disability nobody could deny. The sudden change of topic defused the tension, too, Tony diverted sufficiently not to follow up although Matt didn't know if that meant he was forgiven or not.

“Got any books?” Tony asked him, next. Off-topic and an entirely strange question since Matt had never known him to have anything in his hand that he hadn’t invented himself, he did his best to answer anyway.

“Maybe in the library. I can't promise anything about the content.”

“Show me.”

Matt raised his eyebrows at that, as he got to his feet. He was barefoot and Tony reached out to guide him around the mess he had left on the floor, none of it likely to imminently re-alight at least. Together, somehow, they made their way to the library. As though it weren’t entirely ridiculous to have one of those in a New York penthouse.

He had no idea what the room looked like, of course, but he could imagine from the general impression of space, the air kept deliberately dry and cool to preserve the sheaths of ancient paper that lay alongside the newer, more chemical scent that reminded him of law school. All enveloped in the scent of rich mahogany and wood varnish, the shelves themselves the oldest furniture in the apartment by some margin. The ceilings were higher too, more space for shelves where the other rooms in the apartment had used that space for hidden electronics and lighting. As they stepped through the door, even Tony let out an impressed-sounding huff.

“Wow. Okay,” he said, already scanning the closest shelves, the ones that smelt the most like money. Business and economics then, most likely.

“You're not going to set any of them on fire, are you?”

“Shouldn’t do.” Tony read fast or was skimming, had a pensive frown as he reached the next set of shelves, “Are these in Greek?”

“Very possibly. What sort of thing are you looking for?”

Tony turned to smile at him, “Going to help me search?”

It was a relief to know that they were back to teasing one another. The tension of before had been difficult after their first meeting flowing so easily.

Matt’s smile in return was lop-sided and genuine, and he thought he felt Tony notice. “Just making conversation.”

“Energy. Radiation. Power. Waves. Technology. There are all sorts of sources of information that won’t have been transcribed into any online database. Might as well make the most of my time.”

By the time he had finished speaking, Tony had pulled four books off the shelves and had them open, balanced on one arm, flipping through all of them at once. Given no choice but to believe him and able to understand his desire to keep busy with something, somehow, Matt accepted the explanation. He had spent more than enough time in his own head to know the danger of being allowed to overthink.

“I’m glad you’re feeling productive,” he said, Tony’s energy and drive impossibly almost crackling against his senses.

“What?”

Matt laughed to himself, recognised the response as Tony fully absorbed in his task. Frankly he was a little surprised he had been honoured with any response at all. “I’ll make coffee.”

“Love you, babe.”

Well, that was interesting, although Matt had a suspicion that Tony had been unconsciously responding to the absent FRIDAY.

 

Matt stood in the doorway of the library for long enough for the humidity sensors to start beeping, just taking in all that he could. He didn’t think Tony had moved, still didn’t shift except to turn a page and occasionally mutter to himself despite the unfamiliar sounds. Still, it was almost midnight, the teetering piles of books next to Tony’s seat on the floor a testament to his research. The only reactions Matt had managed to trigger that afternoon and evening had been a vague thanks for the first cup of coffee and a wave for the second and third.

He was ready for bed, in just sweatpants that hung low on his hips and maybe it was a little insulting that Tony didn’t even look up when Matt came to sit across from him.

“Come to bed,” he urged. The books smelled like laboratory fluids, unidentifiable with such trace amounts but acidic and sharp. One reminded him distinctly of fireworks, the 4th of July, simultaneously nostalgic and destructive. Gunpowder. Someone had spilt coffee on one, a long time ago.

“Can’t. Busy.”

Tony didn’t even look up. Matt narrowed his eyes and frowned. He would not be ignored. Nothing Tony was doing would save the world overnight so he didn’t even feel a little guilty about rising up onto his knees and approaching at a crawl.

“Then keep reading,” he challenged, as he began to work at Tony’s belt, careful not to disturb any of the books. He knew organisational systems were important.

Tony’s eyes narrowed in his direction, although he did nothing to stop Matt’s progress as he pulled his belt from its loops and tossed it aside. He undid the button and unzipped the fly, knew he had won when Tony helpfully shifted his ass up a little to allow him to pull his pants down as far as his thighs. He wore no underwear, was half-hard already and his cock twitched when Matt just breathed warm air over the exposed skin and waited. He didn't have to wait long.

“I think I can rise to that challenge.”

Matt rolled his eyes and smirked, “What are you reading about?” He asked, with a hand on Tony’s thigh maybe just a little covetously. He could feel the taut muscle beneath the skin, strong from time spent encased in heavy metal. Tony hadn’t let him anywhere near the suit yet. They would have to change that at some point.

“Well-” Tony began with a deep breath and just the slightest whimper as Matt wetted his lips, “Molecular beam epitaxy. It takes place in a high vacuum and allows an evaporated beam of particles to be applied to a crystalline substrate in the highest achievable purity.”

To give him the credit he deserved, his voice was only a little strained as he summarised, his eyes glued to the sight of Matt’s lips wrapped around the head of his cock, kissing and suckling lightly. Just teasing, enjoying the sensation of the shapes and ridges on his tongue, tasting the beginnings of Tony’s pre-come as it leaked slowly.

Matt was about to pull back when Tony took a deep, shaky breath and continued, “The elements are heated in separate quasi-Knudsen effusion cells or electron beam evaporators until they sublime. That's- oh-” Tony’s whole body shuddered as Matt took more in his mouth, sinking down slowly. He could feel Tony’s pulse against his tongue, the hot hardness pressing down and each heartbeat slipping past his lips. He felt powerful, such control held in a position of apparent submission, raised back up with suction that made his cheeks hollow and Tony let out a noise closely resembling a sob.

He was strong, though. Matt was just about to release him, the perfect smooth head of Tony’s cock just slipping from between his lips when he managed to continue speaking.

“Right, it’s an- an endothermic process, the phase transition of a substance directly from a solid to a gas without becoming a liquid first.”

His words came out as more of a hurried jumble than the calm lecture he had started with and Matt just grazed his shaft with his teeth as a warning. Tony growled and whispered, under his breath, “Oh, come on-” before Matt sunk down deep enough to feel hard pressure against the reflex to gag. He didn’t push past it, just savoured the edge and the sensations as he bobbed slowly up and down, velvet soft skin slick and sliding into him. He was hard, too, pleasurably and not yet painfully against the soft fabric of his sweats, hardly confined.

“And it’s used to form atomically flat and abrupt hetero-interfaces like nanowire lasers, which allow for picosecond signal processing- Oh God, your mouth.” Both of Tony’s hands found their way into Matt’s hair. Clearly he had dropped his book. His hips bucked up just a little, although he stilled them quickly. “You take it so well. Like you really love it.”

Matt chose not to answer that, instead took a slow breath in before sinking down to take Tony deep in his throat, staying there until he was dizzy with it and groaning softly on his exhale. The vibrations made Tony twitch again, his fists clenching above instead of in Matt’s hair. Matt wanted him to fuck his throat, to push his hips up so silk-wrapped steel forced him wide open and made him take it all, couldn’t bring himself to ask for it so he just sunk down again and held until Tony was trembling, still petting him softly, wordless and breathless and silent.

It wasn’t enough. Matt gasped in a breath when he pulled back up, had left it for slightly too long because there was nothing like that feeling, light-headed and with nothing to focus on but somebody else inside of him. But he pushed down again, knew Tony was close, felt it in the tension of his entire body, glorious and taut and willing beneath him. He swallowed around the restriction deep in his throat, felt it swell and Tony pulled at his hair, warning him but he had what he wanted and it was too late. The first pulse made him groan, Tony’s impulsive thrusts finally beyond Matt’s control, coating the back of his throat with come he swallowed without hesitation, the salt and bitterness of satisfaction.

He was breathing heavily, his senses still coming back under his control when Tony managed to haul him up by his hair, diving down so they met in the middle in a kiss that was more of a series of open-mouthed clashes, Matt dragging in breaths and Tony growling meaningless curses until Matt was flat on his back with Tony over him, biting marks into his neck. Matt whimpered and writhed against the onslaught, or more accurately into it until Tony’s words started to make sense.

“Tell me what you want, beautiful,” he murmured in Matt’s ear. Oh, Matt was so hard. It barely made sense that he hadn’t come already from just the feeling of Tony spending himself down his throat.

“Just touch me,” he urged, voice hoarse in a way that made Tony shiver, face pressed into his neck for a moment before he obliged. Easing Matt’s pants down, he traced a calloused thumb up the underside of Matt’s cock before kissing a trail downwards.

“Oh, just try and stop me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I am so sorry for the wait, you guys. The boys did not want to play nice and actually develop their relationship beyond their desire to have rampant sex with one another…
> 
> More coming soon!
> 
> (Ha!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the tags have changed to include some warnings about this chapter.

Tony awoke with a start.

Interesting, because he didn’t remember falling asleep but yet there he was, snuggled up in Matt’s bed. It was coming up to midnight so hopefully he had lost an hour or so rather than a full day and that had been a crash, hadn’t it? From somewhere around the kitchen. Shit, _Matt_.

It hadn’t been the kitchen. It had been the living room. And it hadn’t been Matt.

“Uhh, am I interrupting?” He asked with some trepidation and a whole lot of wishing for his suit.

Loki was tied to a chair, some hyper-modern metal monstrosity that did at least appear to be holding him securely, with ropes around his wrists and ankles. He gave Tony a look of such indignance that Tony couldn’t help but smirk back.

Daredevil, however, didn’t even glance in his direction. Clearly didn’t see him as any kind of threat. Remained standing over Loki, arms folded, presumably glaring down at him. Tony couldn’t see his expression beneath the mask, just Loki’s which made the transition to gleeful amusement after only a moment of awkward silence.

“Oh he doesn’t know! This is just adorable. How about I tell him your little secret?”

“How about I tell him yours?” Daredevil growled in response with a brief nod of his head towards Tony, whatever that meant. Of course, Tony hadn’t been able to witness the way Loki’s heart beat faster when he walked in, hadn’t been able to extrapolate from the general hair-pulling and tension between them to come to the glaring conclusion that there was something more there than just a rivalry.

When Loki opened his mouth to respond, Daredevil punched him in it. He had to have pulled it because Loki’s chair barely rocked but it sent the recipient into haughty muttering about brutish behaviour for long enough for Daredevil to turn to Tony and remove his mask.

For a moment, Tony was lost for words. Loki rolled his eyes.

“You are blind though.” Was all Tony could say because he had seen Daredevil fight but he had also seen Matt get frustrated over mismatched socks and pore over Braille textbooks. There was no other explanation.

“My other senses are enhanced.”

“Why do I feel as though that’s a very short version of a much longer story?” Loki mused, maybe to himself. Matt certainly didn’t acknowledge him. Not that he needed to look in his direction in order to do so, anyway.

“I have a suggestion.” Matt’s Daredevil voice left so little room for argument that even Loki just narrowed his eyes, listening, “You’re both going to tell me what you think of it, and I’ll know if you’re lying so you may as well be honest.”

“You’re bluffing.” Loki arched an eyebrow, chin up in defiance but his gaze flickered downwards as Matt, sinuous and graceful and clad entirely in red leather, shifted to stand over him again.

“Do you find me attractive?” Matt asked.

Tony was in way over his head, hated the sensation that he was the most vulnerably human in any room.

“Surely you don’t need to ask,” Loki argued back.

“I want to hear it.”

Loki’s jaw twitched but he shrugged as though it meant nothing to him. “For a human. You’re attractive.”

“And you’re obsessed with Tony.”

“Now hang on just a minute-“ Tony had to raise a hand, didn’t know if Matt could sense it but it made both the other men pause and each perform their equivalents of looking in his direction, Matt’s head just tilted to show he was listening. Loki’s eyes were dark and piercing. Tony had a feeling he knew where the conversation was going and it was completely fucking insane.

“Tell me you don’t want to,” Matt urged, thankfully in his regular, softer voice because Tony was on the verge of just fleeing the room and hyperventilating somewhere safe. Despite everything, though, he couldn’t respond. Couldn’t lie. A part of him desperately wanted to trust his apparently secret vigilante lawyer slash fuck buddy and find out where they could go with everything that had been so far implied.

A different part was arguing strongly that he didn’t want to be at his most vulnerable with a man who had tried to kill him on numerous occasions and taken advantage on several more.

Not strongly enough. Tony swallowed and hated the thrill as Loki’s eyes tracked the motion of his throat. Fuck, he was going to die. What a way to go, though. Loki was as gorgeous as ever, dark and mysteriously powerful. Matt, too. Tony had never considered himself to have a type but apparently effortlessly buff, dark haired men who could snap his neck with little more than a thought were it.

“This is interesting. And I suppose in return, I leave you alone?” Loki’s gaze returned to Matt, his fingers beginning to twitch beneath his bindings.

“In return, you don’t tell anybody who I am. You can come back as many times as you have informed and enthusiastic consent.”

“This is really happening.” Tony felt light-headed. He hadn’t had a threesome in years, although to use that word for what they were doing felt like heresy, somehow. It was so much more than that. Felt as though it might continue to be.

“This is a rather significant gamble on your part, given that you’ve already shown me your face,” Loki conceded. His gaze was still fixed on Matt as though he saw something in unfocused eyes that told him more than their conversation did. Tony wished he was a part of that. He felt lost, trapped in a fantasy that had seemed like a good idea until it was made reality. There was a sort of tingling in his fingers and, frustratingly, his groin. He was terrified. Could be torn apart on a level so much worse than the physical by such an arrangement. And yet there was nothing he could think to say that would change a damn thing.

“I have faith.”

Matt was smirking, Tony just knew it. He found his voice to ask, “Isn’t this incredibly weird for you as a Christian?”

“Isn’t it weirder for you, as an atheist?” Matt shot back.

“Fairly certain it’s the most weird for me.” Loki arched an unimpressed brow.

Tony almost growled. He had been trying to get back his balance, to something resembling normal and Loki had so much potential to throw the whole thing off, “Nobody asked you.”

He had taken a step forwards without realising it, was stopped by Matt’s hand on his chest before he could take another and met with a severe expression.

“The informed consent remark goes for all of us. The moment anybody forgets that, this has to stop.”

Tony was brought up short as much by his words as much as the physical barrier. Of course, Matt was right. He wouldn’t want to treat anybody like that, unlikely though they were to suffer physical harm. He just had to push down his defensive instincts and open up a little. Easier said than done.

“Who’d have thought, Daredevil’s a Dom.” Loki commented from behind them then, and Matt sighed.

His shoulders didn’t slump, though. He was resolved, let his fingers drift slowly from Tony’s sternum as he turned back around. With effortless control, he sunk slowly to his knees at Loki’s feet and he may not have been able to see the effects but he could turn on the wide eyes of innocence like nothing else. Even Loki had nothing to say as Matt nuzzled at his knee with his cheek. He pressed a kiss to the inside of it, reaching up to untie one of Loki’s hands. His right one, the dominant one, not that it probably mattered. He could tear Matt’s throat out with either, quite easily.

He didn’t, though. Tony had tensed, was holding his breath without even realising as Loki flexed his fingers experimentally, watching Matt with undisguised curiosity. Matt’s hands lowered to rest on his thighs and he tilted his chin up, baring his throat a little as Loki petted his hair. It was affectionate, almost, until Loki clenched his fist and pulled upwards, forcing Matt into an awkward half-kneel that had to be uncomfortable, if not overly painful.

Loki’s lips twisted into a smirk he directed at Tony as he spoke, “I agree to your terms.”

If anything, Matt slackened in his hold at the words. It had to have been pulling painfully at his hair, must have hurt but his expression was blank as Loki looked him over, observing his submission with clear enjoyment.

“That’s a good boy. Now untie my other hand.”

Matt did as he was bid. Tony’s mouth hung open as he watched.

Loki released Matt’s hair but it was only to wrap two sets of long, delicate fingers around the base of his skull and pull him up, still further, until they were face to face. Matt’s chest heaved but his hands remained where they were, limp at his sides. He hadn’t been told to move them, Tony thought somewhat deliriously. He couldn’t have imagined that Matt wanted to be treated in such a way, wasn’t sure if he could have done it himself but fuck, was it guiltily gorgeous to watch.

“And call me sir, would you.”

It wasn’t a question. Matt shuddered visibly at the words before responding.

“Yes, sir.”

Tony actually whimpered at the sound of his voice, hushed and subservient, rapturous almost. Loki seemed to appreciate it too, didn’t even spare Tony a glance before pulling Matt into a kiss, hot and wet, their tongues sliding slickly together, visible briefly in the melding of their mouths. They were beautiful, so much heat and power focused on pleasure it made Tony’s knees feel weak.

“I take it you have some intentionally non-revealing safeword,” Loki said, speaking against Matt’s lips after some moments of breathless enjoyment.

“No ambiguity. If anyone says stop, this stops.”

Loki seemed happy enough with that. Tony suddenly felt like the least experienced one in the room.

“Hard limits?” Loki asked next and, okay, maybe he was going to be good at this. If he was capable of playing by the rules in order to get what he wanted.

“Don’t cover my ears, don’t block any of my other senses.”

“I’ll be careful with you, pet. I promise.” Loki bit gently at Matt’s bottom lip as he practically melted against him, approval of the sentiment clear, “Oh, you were made for this. Untie my legs, will you, while our third party makes his decision.”

Oh, right, they hadn’t forgotten about Tony. He still stood close to the door, pinned beneath Loki’s focused gaze. Matt worked on Loki’s remaining bindings as Loki absently petted his hair. The nickname seemed appropriate.

“Will you be joining us, Tony?”

Tony swallowed, tried to push down the arousal that flooded through him at hearing his name said in that voice. Knew he had to communicate. That was important, if he didn’t want any of them to break, no matter how much it fought against his instinct.

“I won’t be controlled by you,” he warned or threatened, maybe.

“Submission is not the same as control. And there’s no shame in enjoying it, if it’s something you want. No shame in not wanting it either, of course. But I know you better than you think, Tony. I know what it’s like to wish your mind silent. To yearn for a reprieve. Your friend here is a powerful, intelligent man. He got me here. And isn’t he beautiful like this? With such strength given over to pure pleasure?”

Loki’s fingers stroked down to trace Matt’s cheekbone, his jaw and his lip. “Open your mouth, pet.”

Matt did, and Loki dipped a finger inside to press down on his tongue. He didn’t even look at him, kept his gaze fixed on Tony the whole time. “His submission is a gift and I do not intend to squander it. The same goes for you.”

Tony had many, many potential objections to the situation but the foremost was the only one that he could put into words. “You’ve killed people.”

An excellent point, he thought, but Loki looked unimpressed.

“Really? That’s the stone you want to- _ow_.” Loki paused to consider Matt, who had just bitten him, hard. He took the hint, “Let’s make this simple. I will stop if you tell me to stop. Right now, if you like. If for any reason I don’t, Matt here will make me. But you- have fascinated me ever since we met. And I think that feeling’s mutual. Let me feel like I control you for a while. And let your mind relax, your body take pleasure in- well, mine.”

Tony got as far as opening his mouth to respond but Loki was standing, deft fingers working on the buttons of his white shirt to expose pale, creamy skin inch by inch. He was stunning, and Tony fought the urge to reach for him. At their feet, Matt remained kneeling with his head tilted to best savour the sounds of fabric gliding free of flesh and Tony’s quickened breathing. It was no wonder he got off on the more tangible sensations, really.

“Your hard limits, Tony,” Loki prompted, then, shrugging his shirt off his shoulders and draping it elegantly over his vacated chair. With only a moment of hesitation, Tony answered and who had he been kidding about the control thing? He wanted to do whatever Loki suggested.

Except, of course- “Choking. Suffocation. Water, electrocution, paralysis.”

Just saying the words made him tremble and flinch as Loki reached for him, but it had only been to take his hand. Loki’s skin was warm, dry and soft as he spoke, all proof that he was at least capable of being gentle.

“I have to say, this is pushing even my definition of enthusiastic. Tony, you don’t have to do this. Any of it.”

Tony forced his eyes open, hadn’t realised he had closed them. “Will it make you stop- all of these tricks at my expense?”

“Oh, absolutely not. What we do here today, or don’t do, will affect nothing outside of this room. Business as usual. Nobody will know, unless you want them to. And I can’t use my powers inside this accursed building.” Loki shot a half-hearted glare in Matt’s direction that was returned with a lucid smile. Still on his knees, he made no attempt to move and gave no indication he wanted to. He hadn’t been told to, Tony reminded himself with a twinge of panic.

“I don’t want to be dominated like that.”

“Tell me what you do want. _Please_.”

That did it. Tony kissed him, hard. And touched, finally, his hands roving over exposed skin and savouring the heat thrumming beneath. He had no idea why he had resisted that moment, when he had become so scared of his future that he could have honestly turned down the opportunity to have what he had been craving for so long. Between them, they pulled Tony’s shirt over his head in between long, wet kisses. Loki was wearing leather pants because of course he was, and Tony hooked his fingers in the waistband to pull him closer, their chests flush. He mouthed his way across Loki’s jaw, heard a rumble of approval he could also feel, was flying high with the sensations but couldn’t forget why they were there.

“Come here, sweetheart,” he murmured to Matt, not missing the moment of relief that suffused his features or the way Loki twisted his body so that he could see, too, before he added his own command.

“Crawl.”

Matt had been moving to stand, but he smiled and did as he was told and wasn’t that just beautiful to watch. He was conscious of his body in a way Tony could never imagine being, every shift of muscle intentional as he approached on his hands and knees with an impossible, sinewy grace.

“Stand.” Tony was the one to say, testing the position of power out, the undeniable thrill as Matt obeyed. One of Loki’s hands was splayed over Tony’s hip and it pulled at him a little as Loki spoke in his ear. He could still feel the heat of Loki’s body where they were only the slightest distance apart. When they breathed in time, their skin just brushed. It was a delicious torture.

“Do you want him to call you sir? Just tell him. I don’t mind sharing. And he knows he can refuse.”

Tony’s voice only shook a little as he said, “Call me sir.”

“Yes, sir.” Matt’s smirk belied his apparent obedience and any of Tony’s concerns.

“You can tell him to do anything, you know. He has the perfect opportunity to refuse, if he so wishes.” Loki’s voice was a constant stream in his ear and Tony felt as though he were listening to some sort of devil on his shoulder.

“Pet,” Loki’s voice dropped into a low rumble, his eyes roving over Matt’s frame although his hold remained on Tony, “Turn around so your back is to me. Move your feet further apart. Now bend over, brace your hands on your calves. I know you can bend that far.”

Tony’s breath hitched at the sight, leather stretched taut over a perfect formed body, one he had already spent time worshipping as it deserved. Still, it wasn’t a position he would have chosen, so openly vulnerable and with such implied submission, as much as he might have enjoyed watching Matt bend to pick something off the floor in his tight boxer briefs.

“Such a good boy.” Loki mused, and Matt’s back arched a little at the praise. “You want to touch him?” He asked Tony next, noticing his hesitance. “You can, you know. You don’t have to settle for stolen moments when he’s open and exposed. You can have him however you want, you just have to tell him. Stand up and face me, pet.”

Tony should really have hated that nickname.

“Tilt your head back.”

Even Matt paused for a moment at that one and he couldn’t see Loki’s hungry expression. He took a deep, fortifying breath, though, set his shoulders and lifted his chin to better expose his delicate throat. Tony could see his pulse jumping beneath the skin, fast but not overly so.

Loki’s free hand, the one not spread covetously over Tony’s side, settled over it, his thumb following the line of Matt’s windpipe. His fingers explored, gently before sliding back into Matt’s hair and taking hold of a handful. Matt was still unrestrained, could have fought back but he let Loki move in, said nothing as Loki nosed at his throat and pressed kisses along a path known only to him. When Loki sunk blunt teeth into the skin behind his ear he let out an audible gasp, his body shaking. His hands stayed at his sides and it wasn’t a quick nip, either, it was a long, drawn out bite that would leave a bruise.

Loki groaned his approval wordlessly, licking and kissing at the mark he had left to soothe the hurt, murmuring praise and encouragement while Tony stood riveted and staring. Something should have been telling him it was wrong, he knew, to enjoy seeing such pain inflicted on someone he cared for by one he trusted not to harm him. But when it was so clearly what they wanted, that was all his cock seemed to care about. It twitched with interest.

“Here, you try.” Loki gave Matt’s hair a tug to the side, so he was bared to Tony.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

Matt’s smile was appropriately devilish, “You won’t. Sir.”

Fuck, Tony hadn’t even kissed him yet. With a swipe of his hand he displaced Loki’s, cradling Matt’s face as he remedied that as slowly and gently as he could. He wasn’t heartless. And he wasn’t great with words when it came to feelings, so he had to make it clear, however he could, that he could be trusted. That they could play whatever games they wanted but it would always come back to a genuine affection for one another.

He felt a little hesitant as he nipped and licked his way across Matt’s jaw, before he experimented, biting harder than he would otherwise have dared, always careful to keep clear of the pulsing artery. On his third try, Matt shuddered and clutched at him with a whimper and he almost stopped before he felt the hardness pressed against his thigh. Tony looked down, past Matt’s heaving chest and then to Loki who watched them with interest.

“Well done, beautiful,” Tony murmured, leaning in to kiss at the mark he had made, laving it with his tongue and feeling the heat there, “You’ve been so good for us.”

“Thank you, sirs.” Matt was breathless but still cognisant, aware of Loki as he moved to behind him, telegraphing his movements before beginning to unzip the back of the suit. He exposed fair skin that glistened with sweat and was littered with scars Loki traced fingers along with a frown.

“I could heal these, you know.”

Matt tensed, bit out his words. “I know.”

Tony cradled his face to try and soothe him, to attempt to wash away the first sign of resistance he had seen since they had begun. Loki seemed to notice, too, although his response was to curl one hand around to rest on Matt’s stomach and brace him while he slapped his ass with the other. It sounded worse than it was, Tony told himself, with the leather in the way, despite Loki’s otherworldly strength.

“What was that, pet?” Loki asked, with a thrum of warning in his voice.

Panting, after a choked gasp had arrested his breathing for a moment, Matt responded, “I know, sir. Thank you, sir.”

“Better.” Loki massaged the same spot as he peeled Matt’s suit down over his shoulders, pressing kisses to the back of his neck until he was relaxed and pliant again, “Boots, pet.”

Matt pulled the suit down off his arms, pulled his gloves off and threw them aside. A gentle but firm hand on Tony’s chest pushed him a step back so that Matt could bend over to undo the laces of his boots, leather straining against the curve of his rear in a way that stole all conscious thought from Tony’s mind for a moment.

“Such a pretty little exhibitionist, isn’t he?” Loki smiled, gave Matt a little pinch on the same cheek he had slapped. Matt let out a helpless little sound but didn’t so much as wobble despite his precarious balance. At Tony’s expression, Loki followed up, “You alright, pet?”

“Perfect, sir.” Came the response nobody could theoretically argue with, but Tony still bit his lip. It seemed a little mean.

“Tony, if you can’t trust me, trust him. He knows what he wants.” Loki met Tony’s eyes with admirable resolve, Tony thought, as Matt peeled himself out of his remaining leather and threw the suit aside, “Want to show me where your bed is, pet?”

It was phrased as a question more for Tony’s benefit than Matt’s, they all knew, but Matt still responded with his customary, “Yes, sir,” and took Loki’s proffered hand. He reached out and took Tony’s too, without guidance or any unnecessary pressure, and pulled them both towards the bedroom.

“Tony, lie down.”

It was the first order Loki had thrown in his direction and Tony was more taken aback than anything until the indignation kicked in.

“I’m trying to help.” Loki was surprisingly patient, though, “It’s not an order. Go on, on your back.”

Tony did as he was told although he didn’t think he could have explained why. Just that Loki’s ideas so far seemed to have been reasonable and he felt like he could have said no if the follow-up seemed insurmountable. In the end, it wasn’t followed up for him.

“Show him how alright you are, pet.”

Everything was alright, Tony’s brain helpfully told him, as Matt crawled up the bed to kiss him, unheeding of or enjoying Loki’s eyes on him while he did. With Matt’s mouth against his, Tony could easily forget about his misconceptions, too.

“You like this?” He murmured, into their little illusion of privacy.

“I love this. I suggested it, remember. I knew since we first spoke that I might have to share your attention.”

“That obvious?” Tony frowned at Matt’s mysterious smile.

“To me.”

“This kind of thing always goes wrong. I- always make it go wrong.”

It wasn’t easy to say, but it had to come out. Tony had to prepare Matt for the likely outcome of anything they pursued, no matter how well-planned and communicated. And as far as he was aware, any relationship involving three people could only be more complicated than the ones he had already managed to screw up.

“Funny, so do I.” Matt looked a little sheepish himself, though, and Tony hadn’t known that about him although of course their lifestyle wasn’t exactly conducive to successful relationships. And with adding an extra someone into the mix, maybe it would just blow up in their faces.

“Maybe we’ll cancel each other out.” Matt was musing, though, with a smile in Loki’s direction to include him in his statement. “Or maybe we know we can handle anything you can throw as us.”

“I have to say, at this moment in time all the trouble is seeming rather worthwhile.” Loki watched them both quite openly and, well, that was an argument Tony could both figuratively and literally get behind.

“And you’ve still got your pants on.” Matt reminded him then. Tony sort of expected Loki to order him to fix that but he stayed silent. Maybe he was beginning to understand their efforts to maintain clear and defined consent.

“Take them off for me, sweetheart.” Tony was beginning to love the light flush that crossed Matt’s cheeks when he was ordered around but was unable to help softening the blow. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

As Matt shifted his weight to reach down, Tony took his wrists and there was no way he was stronger but movement was obediently halted. He was in control.

“Start with your teeth.”

Matt’s breathing came a little faster at that, and the flush spread. “Yes, sir.”

Okay, Tony could get on board with that a little more easily than the outright infliction of pain. The muscles in Matt’s biceps, and there were plenty of them, were straining as he supported his weight, leaned down to touch his lips to Tony’s stomach on his way to the waistband of his pants. He was surprisingly deft, popping the button on the first try and then getting the zipper between his teeth and pulling slowly down. His eyes actually fluttered closed as he savoured the rush of scent and Tony hadn’t thought about that but he didn’t know if he would be able to stop thinking about it ever again. He heard the aborted, suppressed whimper deep in Matt’s throat and the resulting light slap of Loki’s warning swat to his ass.

“I want to hear you, pet.”

“Oh- yes, sir.” Matt gasped, finished his task with a little help from Tony lifting his hips and then crawled back up to kiss him again. He made more helpless, breathy sounds as he was rolled onto his back, Tony on top straddling his waist and leaning down to keep their mouths connected. Loki’s hand skimmed up Tony’s back as a warning of his presence. On receiving no objections and, in fact, an involuntary arch of Tony’s back towards the contact, he moved closer.

He was cautious, but Tony was beginning to feel as though neither of them needed to be. He pushed back consciously into the hot, gloriously naked body that curved around his back, let shivers run down his spine at the kisses to the back of his shoulders.

“Tony, I desperately want to take you. May I?”

Tony shuddered and relaxed when he should have tensed, buried his face in Matt’s neck and sucked lightly at the bruise Loki had left, making him squirm. Behind him, Loki traced fingers over his hip, intentionally applying no pressure before kissing down his spine.

“Need a yes, Tony. Or a no. I’d love to come over your pretty face or hold down our pet while you watch.”

Matt whimpered at that and Loki sunk to his side on the bed to kiss him, eyes meeting Tony’s as he stared. They were so beautiful, both of them together, such perfect contrasts of dark and light that Tony wished he could record the moment and keep it forever. But there was no FRIDAY, and maybe there was no second chance.

“I want you to fuck me.”

“You won’t regret it,” Loki promised. “Stay exactly where you are.”

Tony didn’t think anything could have convinced him to move, with Matt’s body hot and taut, shifting beneath his, rolling his hips at intervals in an uncharacteristically mindless attempt to gain friction. He was beautiful, human perfection in motion, a welcome distraction from Loki’s open perusal of his own body from a rather unflattering angle.

“Oh, sweetheart-” Loki murmured, made Tony twitch and tremble at the sensation of hot breath ghosting over his skin, fingers tracing nonsensical patterns over the insides of his thighs- “You have nothing to be embarrassed about. You are beautiful.”

Tony’s head dropped onto Matt’s shoulder at the teasing touches, getting gradually closer to where he wanted them to be until he let out a frankly embarrassing mewling sound at the first touch of Loki’s tongue between his cheeks. He bit down, too lost in everything to realise it was Matt’s shoulder he was sinking his teeth into until a sharp gasp brought him back.

“Fuck, sorry,” he panted, because Loki’s tongue was wet and hot but it left a cool trail that made him shiver and it pressed inside him with impossible strength.

“No, sir, it’s perfect,”

Loki’s tongue had been mostly teasing at his rim until that moment when Tony just gave himself over a little more to everything. Matt wasn’t hurt, they wouldn’t hurt him and he was surrounded by warmth.

“What’s he doing? Tell me.” Matt cupped Tony’s face in his hands, kissed him even as Tony found the words to explain.

“He’s- ah, fuck- He’s spread me open. Holding me, so he can fill me with his tongue. His thumbs are pressing into that crease at the top of my thighs, just on the edge of hurting. And- oh, it’s never been like this. I’ve never felt so much like I wanted to be filled, stretched out and taken. It feels so good, I can’t- And you, so hard but soft beneath me, marked up like you’re ours. I love that.”

Tony hadn’t realised he had such a selectively possessive streak until that moment, when he melted at Matt’s words.

“I’m yours. Both of you.”

“Fuck yes,” Tony groaned, just about, because the soft and teasing presses inside of him had become harder and thicker, still stroking his internal walls with seemingly endless patience, coaxing the burn of the stretch into a gaping openness that begged to be filled, “That’s two fingers, right? That can’t just be one, no way I’m that tight after you torturing me for so long.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Should I stop? I could stop.”

He could imagine Loki’s raised eyebrow, the sarcastic, teasing bastard.

“Stop torturing, yes! Just want you in me.”

“I am in you.”

Tony sobbed, pressed back against Loki’s fingers in an attempt to get more, harder and deeper, but a deceptively strong hand gripped his hip as Loki warned, “If you come on my fingers there will be punishment.”

As much as that idea intrigued him, “I haven’t come untouched since I was eighteen.”

“Then you’ve been doing it wrong. That’s three, sweetheart,“ as though Tony didn’t already know, couldn’t feel the stretch of three fingers inside of him, his body relaxing to the continued pressure on sensitive nerve endings and already craving more, craving the incomparable thick, velvety hardness of Loki’s cock. “Nearly there.”

“God, will you just fuck me already!”

“I did wonder when you’d get around to calling me that. Pet, reach around and hold him open for me would you?”

Oh, wow. Tony shuddered deeply, unable to help responding to the mumbled “yes, sir” that already went straight to his hard and leaking cock. Even before Matt’s hands found his ass, digging in to keep him exposed for whatever Loki had planned. Loki pulled his fingers out and Tony felt empty, bereft, without them. Closer to begging than ever.

“I know what you want. I won’t give it to you,” he forced out through gritted teeth, burying his face in Matt’s hair at the thought of having Loki there, watching him gape open, sliding freshly lubed fingers in, barely any resistance any more.

“Maybe what I want is to watch my fingers slipping in and out of you, slowly, stretching you open until your rim’s all pretty and pink and sloppy.”

Matt just groaned outright at that one, the image he would never be able to see.

“I’m sorry, pet. Would you like to feel?” And Loki guided Matt’s fingers in alongside his own, “So hot and soft and wet. It’s going to feel like coming home when I finally slide in there, like it was meant for me.”

Tony struggled against it all, for just one moment more.

“Fuck, Loki, get your cock in me!”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

And Loki slid inside, one long press with Matt’s fingers still touching where they were connected. Tony realised abruptly that he had never seen Loki’s cock prior to it apparently splitting him in two.

“God, you’re huge.”

Loki leaned forwards for a warning tug on Tony’s hair, “What is it you call me, Tony?”

“Fuck, Loki, move, please.”

“Better.” Loki pulled almost his full length out to slide back in, almost lazily, “But I think we’ve got a sweet little pet here who’s waited so long and so patiently. Don’t you think he deserves your lips around his cock?”

Oh, that was an amazing idea. “Yes, Matty, please.”

Tony was far too far gone to notice the warning squeeze Matt gave Loki’s hip as he shifted upwards on the bed, bringing his beautiful weeping cock level with Tony’s mouth and soothing him with gentle touches to his face.

“I’m right here, Tony. Open for me, beautiful. I’m not going to last long. You could make me come with just the sound of your voice. The things you say. So gorgeous. Oh-“ Matt’s head fell back against the bed, his fingers tracing Tony’s lips as they wrapped around his cock, moaning and shuddering as he gave himself over to chasing his release. Tony sunk down to take as much as he could, so perfectly filled at both ends, praise still ringing in his ears.

Loki had slowed his pace, watching them, “Both so lovely. You’ve done so well. Nearly there, pet?”

Tony felt Matt’s cock twitch at the nickname, pressed against his tongue. He would have to remember that.

“Yes, sir. So close.” Matt’s voice was barely more than a whisper.

“It’ll be my name, when you come.”

“Yes, sir- ah, _Tony_. Loki. Oh, _yes_.” Matt managed to groan out, even as he spilled down Tony’s throat, obedient until the end. So fucking perfect, Tony wasn’t sure what he had done to deserve any of it but without any distraction beyond the salty, musky taste in his mouth the drag of Loki’s cock sliding in and out of him was all-consuming. It sent sparks shooting up his spine, slowly built his arousal up until he was panting with the building tension.

“Next time I’ll make you curse.” Loki was telling Matt, somewhere in the far reaches of his mind.

“That a promise?” Matt slurred back, beautifully warm and pliant. Tony adored him, post-coital and lazy, pressed his cheek against the hollow of Matt’s hip to feel the heat of him, to press his lips against sensitive skin and make him squirm just a little.

Pressing forwards and deeper, Loki arched over Tony’s back to kiss his neck, “See what you’ve done to him? What we did? He’s ours, Tony, and he bears the evidence of our claiming him with pride. That pale skin looks perfect against the marks your teeth have left in him.”

Tony whimpered, closer to coming with every word. Loki felt so deep inside of him, cocooning him with his body and his voice so he could think of nothing else. He was hardly withdrawing between each thrust, just keeping up a continuous varying pressure against his prostate, somehow perfectly calm and composed as he made Tony’s world fall apart. And still, he kept talking, drawing Tony’s eyes back to the gorgeous man beneath him, revelling in them both.

“He’s so wonderfully responsive. Could you ever tire of hearing your name moaned like that? Having him spill on your tongue or paint your chest with his come? Seeing him lax and satisfied, glowing and basking in your adoration and praise?” Loki rumbled a laugh as Matt preened at the attention, “Oh, you know you’ve done well, pet. You were so very good. And Tony, my sweetheart. You have no idea how amazing you feel. I need you to come for me.”

Tony keened, pushed back and wanted, so badly, “I- please-“

He had no idea what he was asking for, beyond more of everything, could hardly move beyond the involuntary twitches of his hips back into Loki’s. Vaguely aware of weight shifting behind him, he felt fingers drift across his chest before they pinched experimentally at one of his nipples. Tony gasped because yes, so close and the quick thrilling sting was repeated, harder, the twist and pull just dropping him with a broken cry into coming, the sound of a pleased growl in his ear. He was still pulsing, euphoric when Loki’s final, quick and deep thrusts stilled and he felt the hot rush of being filled.

Loki took only a moment to savour it, closing his eyes and burning the sensations into his memory before easing out of Tony’s soft, giving heat, guiding his shaking limbs and tense muscles down to the bed so that he was sandwiched between them, carefully avoiding the wet patch. Matt nuzzled lazily at Tony’s cheek, made Loki smile as he traced patterns and sigils into Tony’s skin, for all the good they would do. He inhaled the scent at the back of Tony’s neck, the hair there damp with sweat.

He had hoped that fulfilling his urge would clear his mind, but found himself more in love than ever. Too terribly comfortable to move, he regarded Matt, too, contemplated his fascination and everything he provided that Tony couldn’t.

Matt, the only true genius among them. How long would Tony and Loki have spent dancing around one another otherwise? Would one of them have been killed before they came to the far more agreeable conclusion they had reached with help? Maybe they wouldn’t even have worked had they been together, without Matt to translate and temper their individual faults. That probably would have been when they killed one another. Loki pressed his lips to Tony’s shoulder, tasting his sweat and feeling the heat there that reassured him, evidence of life. Matt smiled just a little at the gesture, touching his own kiss to Tony’s forehead. They would keep him safe, between them.

Of course, the biggest threat to Tony’s safety, as far as any other person was concerned, was Loki himself. The distant, frustrated torment of ruining his day seemed to have lost its shine somewhere along the way, but he couldn’t just stop entirely without drawing suspicion. He just needed a new plan. One that wouldn’t involve Tony suffering the same imprisonment that was threatening to keep Loki from their newly shared bed. He would think of something else. Later.

He had miscalculated slightly in his desire for control and power, he realised, choosing the position that had robbed him of the opportunity to see Tony’s face when he came as an undeniable result of Loki’s hands and cock. He would have to do everything he could to ensure a next time when he would get the chance. Maybe that same night. Not one of them seemed inclined to leave or to deny how they have felt about the evening. Even Tony, so usually running on frantic and uncontained energy was taking his time to recover with his back pressed against Loki’s chest and an arm slung over Matt’s waist.

Matt was the first to speak. “Thank you.”

Tony’s eyes were closed, his breathing gradually returning to normal. He made no response but after a moment Matt nudged at Loki’s hip, made him blink in surprise.

“Me?”

“You were perfect. This was perfect. You should be proud.”

Well, that was- Loki didn’t know what. He was far too groggy to contemplate what it all meant, still recovering from his exertion. ”Right now I’m just sleepy.”

“We’ll be here when you wake up,” Matt smiled, kindly didn’t comment on Loki’s resultant silence, “Or whenever you can visit. If you don't mind the two of us being together in the meantime.”

“I wouldn’t dream of stopping you.” Loki couldn’t have imagined it any other way, “I’d love to see it.”

“We’ll get you a Starkphone,” Tony mumbled, half into the pillow, “Video call.”

“I-“ Loki frowned, “Don’t know what most of those words mean.”

Tony was suddenly wide awake, focused but thankfully not tense.

“Holy shit I just had sex with an alien.”

Matt laughed, and Loki grazed his teeth over Tony’s neck in warning, “You had sex with a God. And don’t you forget it.”

“I don’t know if you heard, but I’m kind of a big deal around here too.” Tony, gorgeous and mussed and with huge, dark eyes turned to face him, then, just a slight quirk to his lip. And with a little hesitation from the two of them, so far from either of their usual realities, the territory unfamiliar, they kissed. It was long and slow, the exploration they had sort of skipped in the face of brutal and hurried passion. And hopelessly addictive.

“Maybe it’s the God who should be examining his life choices, spending his time down here with mere mortals,” Matt mused, with a soft smile.

“There is nothing mere about either of you.” Loki huffed at the implication, was in a position to view both of the matching glares he received as a result. He sighed. “And perhaps mortals are not completely intolerable. Is that what you wanted?”

With a pout, Matt looked to Tony, “I did all of this just to get a _not completely intolerable_.”

“Well, you are the very picture of pride and success.” Tony’s gaze flitted over Matt’s neck and chest, “And somebody who’s been mauled by an overly affectionate tiger.”

Matt raised a hand to his bruises, already swollen blotches of purple-red to press on them with a masochistic pleasure, “I like being able to feel it. A reminder.”

“Then we’ll have to give you some to keep, that nobody else can see.” Tony told him.

Sure enough, when he left for work the following day his neck was unmarred, healed by an insistent Loki dragging him up onto the roof of the building to magic them away despite Tony’s frustration when he couldn’t properly explain how it all worked. He wouldn’t have left such deep marks if he hadn’t been able to fix them afterwards, too much of a drain on Matt’s immune system and at risk of causing some concerned citizen to wonder if he were being abused.

Instead, smaller bruises bloomed across the inside of one pale thigh, another in the flesh of his left pectoral where he could feel his heart beat against it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting fact: This is now set sometime after Age of Ultron and Winter Soldier but before Civil War. 
> 
> I hope I did this justice. I personally don’t get the loin-clenching lust some people feel for Loki but yeah he’s pretty hot and a lot of fun to write.


End file.
